En Donde Todo Comenzó
by Malorum55
Summary: Los recuerdos de como conocimos a aquellas personas que hacen nuestra vida especial nunca se olvidan, sin importar los dolores que rodearon a estos.(Silvaze) [Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] (Lemon en el capítulo 02)
1. En Donde Todo Comenzó

Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo este Fanfic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: _"Tails En Cupido Corazón"_ del foro _"Esmeralda Madre"_ (lo invito a unírsenos).

 **Nota:** Este Fanfic es una secuela de mi fanfic **_"Cincuenta Sombras"_** , pero no necesitan leerlo para entender esta. Sin embargo, los invito a que la lean después de esta (si quieren).

 **DISCLAIMER**

Todos los derechos a Sonic Team y SEGA.

* * *

 **En Donde Todo Comenzó**

La noche abrigaba con frescura y calma aquella enorme isla, siendo el lugar de unos de los reinos más grandes de aquella dimensión ya que se encontraban las reliquias más poderosas conocidas como las Sol Emeralds. En el castillo, al norte de la isla, vivían el rey y la reina que guiaban a este reino a una época dorada, más allá de lo que muchos imaginaban o tenían fe. Pero, aun con sus obligaciones, lo más importantes eran sus hijos, con quienes compartían una relación como de una familia normal.

\- Atrápalo, Fedric. – Dijo aquel erizo de pelaje gris plateado de edad entre 35 a 36 años, portando una vestimenta que mostraba su status, lanzándole una pelota de beisbol.

\- Lo tengo papá. – Le expresó aquel erizo de 10 años, de pelaje igual al de su padre, pero con franjas lavandas en sus brazos y piernas al igual que la punta de sus púas, atrapando la pelota de beisbol con facilidad. – ¡Atrápalo, Silver! – Le informó a otro erizo de edad entre 11 años y de igual pelaje que ellos, solo que su color gris plateado era más brillante; él la atrapó provocando felicidad en los tres.

\- Si rompen algo quiero que corran lo más rápido posible. – Se escuchó decir una voz seria, lo que los paralizó.

\- Bla… Blaz… ¿Blaze? – Preguntó Silver the Hedgehog, rey del reino de Isla Sur, viendo como su bella esposa, de especie felina y de su misma edad, mantenía los brazos cruzados, mientras detrás de ella se encontraban sus dos hijas y su hermana mayor Pearl, de edad entre 45 años, quienes aguantaban las ganas de reírse.

\- Si esta es su noche de chicos, nosotras somos mucho más salvajes que ustedes. No querrán saber dónde estuvimos, y lo que hicimos. – Dijo Blaze the Cat, reina de Isla Sur y protectora de las Sol Emeralds, con orgullo. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante breves segundos, hasta que todos cayeron en la risa. Blaze se acercó a su esposo, quien la esperó con los brazos abiertos, para darle con todo su ser un beso sumamente apasionado. Fedric fue con sus hermanas, Flames y Pearl, quien la primera era una eriza como su padre, con los el color de pelaje que su madre, y la segunda era de la especie de su madre, pero con los colores de su padre además de que su nombre era dado en honor a la hermana mayor de este; así como Silver se acercó a su madre Pearl, quien le puso a su hijo el nombre del hermano que ahora vivía en el pasado hasta el final de sus días.

\- ¿Quién quiere un postre? – Preguntó Silver a todos, quienes afirmaron con felicidad. Blaze lo volvió a besar por esa buena idea. – Let's Go! – Dijo emocionado, guiando a su familia al comedor.

Todos degustaban con fascinación sus postres favoritos, pero los ojos de Blaze notaron como su hija mayor parecía pensativa.

\- Flames, ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó Blaze a su hija, quien alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

\- Nada mamá, es solo que pienso que nos has contado cosa como: _"Que eras del futuro. Viviste en una era de dolor y sufrimiento, pero que tenías a nuestro padre a tu lado para iluminar esos días terroríficos"._ – Le respondió con honestidad aquella eriza gris lavanda.

\- Oh Flames. – Fue lo único que le dijo su madre, parándose de su silla y abrazando a su hija.

\- Creo que no quisimos decirles a todos esos recuerdos porque, como tu dijiste, fue una era de dolor para nosotros; pero ya es el momento de que hablemos. – Comentó Silver, viéndolos a todos. Ellos salieron del comedor y se devolvieron a la habitación que usaban para relajarse de las diversas obligaciones. Cada uno se sentó en los muebles, listos para escuchar a Silver narrar de su pasado/futuro.

\- Silver, quiero que sepas que, cuando crea conveniente, yo continuaré por ti. – Le informó Blaze, esbozándole una sonrisa, dándole confianza al erizo gris plateado.

\- Gracias, cariño. Eres la mejor. – Le alagó. Tomando aire, se dispuso a comenzar. – Bien, aquí vamos.

* * *

 **Inicio Flashback**

 **POV de Silver the Hedgehog**

 _"Mis ojos observaban hacia el cielo, donde su único color teñido entre las nubes era rojo como la sangre. El olor a azufre hacía presencia en todos lados, pero ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Los ríos de lava bajo mis pies ardían, provocando que el calor fuera molesto en todo momento. Veía mi panorama, pero siempre era la misma vista, edificios al borde del colapso. Esto no es el infierno (aunque lo pareciera), era Crisis City… mi mundo"._

\- Silver, vuelve. Ya es hora de entrar. – Me informó mi hermana, acercándose a mí.

\- De acuerdo, Pearl. – Le afirmé, obedeciendo su petición. Ambos, junto con los demás refugiados, caminábamos al edificio que utilizábamos para descansar. Una de las pocas victorias que logramos frente a la amenaza que nos asediaba día a día fue lograr mantener un área segura para vivir, ubicado en un terreno que tenía a kilómetros y kilómetros bajo sus pies una fuente hídrica que no se veía afectada a los efectos de nuestro mundo.

\- Pearl, necesito hablar contigo. – Pidió unos de los guardias de alto nivel encargado del manejo del refugio. Él era de especie humana, de tez caucásica (blanca), con cabello castaño oscuro con estilo en puntas y ojos del mismo color, vistiendo un uniforme eficiente para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Adam? – Le preguntó mi hermana, viéndolo con sus ojos dorados directamente a los ojos de este.

\- Sabes lo que vengo a decir. Tu hermano ya ha demostrado tener habilidades de telekinesis más que actas para hacer misiones de reconocimiento y/o de defensas. Ya no puedo hacer la vista gorda ante eso. – Dijo, dándole la espalda y dando unos pasos para marcharse.

\- ¡Solo tiene diez años! – Le gritó mi hermana.

\- ¡Yo tenía siete! – Exclamó Adam en voz alta.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que lo manden a una zona para nada peligrosa? – Le preguntó ella, a lo que él solo sonrió y con su mano sobó las púas de su cabeza.

\- Supongo que esta noche, cuando vayas a hacer tu trabajo, tendrás que convencer al resto de mi escuadrón para que acepten tu petición. – Le indicó.

\- ¿A todos… 6? – Preguntó Pearl, a lo que él asintió. Noté como, asustándome un poco por ello, el color de los ojos de mi hermanan perdían brillo, quedando en una especie de trance. – Okay, lo haré. – Le informó, tomándome de la mano y llevándome de vuelta al edificio.

Subiendo hasta el quinto piso, y usando nuestra llave, entramos a nuestro _"hogar"_. Notamos como todo estaba en su lugar, sin que fuera movido o robado por otras personas como nos pasó anteriormente hacia años atrás. Entregándome uno de los portas (recipientes) plásticos, donde nos entregaban nuestras provisiones, me dispuse a comer las _"delicias"_ que nos daban.

\- Come suficiente. No quiero que te debilites. – Decía mi hermana mientras, del otro lado de la cortina que había colgado en la sala, se cambiaba de atuendo. Lista para su trabajo, se sentó a mi lado y comió su parte de la comida. Aunque ninguno pronunció ni una palabra, siempre nos gustaba recostarnos sobre el hombro del otro.

\- ¿Por una vez, no puedes faltar al trabajo? – Le pregunté con esperanzas de que asintiera, pero no fue así. Con un suspiro enorme, y una expresión de seriedad en su rostro, se paró, me abrazó, y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Ya sabes, quiero que a las 9 estés acostado, listo para dormir. Vendré mañana, a más tardar, a las 8 am. – Me informaba los mismos detalles que ya sabía. – Una cosa más: _"Te amo, hermanito"._ – Me dijo con una bella sonrisa delineada en su rostro.

\- Yo también te amo, hermana. – Le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Al irse, me recosté en una de las dos pequeñas colchonetas en la que dormíamos y agarrando una desgastada pelota de tenis, me entretuve lanzándola a la pared y atrapándola en su regreso una y otra, y otra vez. Al aburrirme, cogí un comic que, como la pelota, encontré entre las ruinas de este edificio, en los pisos más superiores. A pesar de conocer cada línea de cada dialogo y narrativa, era eso o de nuevo leer otros libros que yacían bajo nuestras cosas. Sin darme cuenta, las luces se apagaron, siendo señal de que ya eran las 8 pm. No tenía sueño pero la batería de nuestro apartamento no estaba cargada del todo, por lo que dormir era mi mejor opción.

\- Buenas noches, Pearl. – Dije, cogiendo la sábana con la que se abrigaba ella, e imaginaba que dormía a mi lado.

Mis párpados se abrieron al escuchar como la puerta del apartamento se abría. Era mi hermana, quien parecía decaída. Casi como si arrastrara sus pies, caminó a su colchoneta y se tiró en ella.

\- Logré que te asignaran, desde este lunes, a una zona muy poco peligrosa. – Me comentaba, sacando de entre sus bolsillos un papel. – Pero júrame que ante cualquier problema, tú huiras de allí. – Me pidió, viéndome directamente a los ojos.

\- Lo juro. – Le dije, alegrándola en el acto. – Aun tengo algo de sueño, ¿Te molestas si te acompaño? – Le pregunté, a lo que ella soltó una carcajada. Dándole un toque en donde dormía, me acomodé a su lado. Ella me abrazó y se quedó dormida al instante. – Te quiero. – Dije, pero ella no respondió ya que estaba dormida totalmente.

* * *

\- Cuídate mucho. Se fuerte. – Me aconsejaba Pearl, abrazándome y besándome con cariño.

\- Pearl, me avergüenzas. – Le susurré, a lo que me dio un último beso y abrazo, con el que me estrujó bastante fuerte, antes de irme con el grupo. Levitando gracias a nuestros poderes de telekinesis, nos alejamos del refugio. Uno de los guardias me entregó un comunicador, poniéndomelo encima de mi pulsera en forma de anillo del brazo izquierdo.

\- En el comunicador te guiará hasta la zona que tienes que _"limpiar"_ de las amenazas. – Me explicó, oprimiendo un botón a lo que aparecía un mapa en él. – Nosotros tenemos que encontrar al grupo que pertenecía al refugio del sur. Avisaron que al menos 100 de sus refugiaron serían trasladados hace días y no hemos tenido más comunicación con ellos. – Informó, yéndose con un grupo no más de 12, entre los que se encontraban más humanos que criaturas antropomórficas como yo.

Las horas pasaron, y me aburrí con cada minuto que pasó. No deseaba que un ejército de Iblis Biter, criaturas con forma de reptiles enormes de cuerpo conformada por piedra y lava, o Iblis Golem, criaturas como hombres gigantes conformadas igualmente de lava y piedra, o Iblis Taker, criaturas voladores en llamas como fénix, me atacaran en grandes cantidades; pero en todo mi tiempo solo derroté sin problema a tres Iblis Biter y a dos Iblis Taker. Viendo la hora en el comunicador de pulsera, me fastidió que aun faltara una hora para que acabara mi turno. Aceptando mi realidad, me dispuse a irme un poco más lejos de mi posición, a encontrar nuevas cosas que pudieran servirme. Caminé casi un kilómetro, hasta que me detuve de improvisto.

\- Esto es raro. – Dije, observando la posición de las muchas piedras que se encontraban al lado de un edificio caído, ya que estas estaban alineadas. – Tendrán algo especial. – Me dije, levantando dos o tres con mis poderes.

\- Vuelve a colocar eso en su posición. – Escuché como me ordenaban. Bajé la mirada, viendo como de frente se encontraba cargando una piedra grande en sus brazos una felina, de 10 años como yo, de pelaje lavanda, excepto por la punta de su cola y el pelaje en puntas que tenía amarrado con su moño en su cabeza, que eran violetas; Pero lo que de verdad me cautivó fueron sus bellos ojos dorados, que me hipnotizaban, dejando de lado la observación de sus prendas casi destrozadas, donde lo único pulcro era una especie de collar dorado.

\- ¿Por qué pusiste estas piedras así? – Le pregunté mientras devolvía todo a su lugar, a lo que me dio la espalda.

\- No son piedras. Son lápidas para las tumbas. – Me respondió, arrodillándose y con una pequeña pala de mano comenzó a cavar. Yo quedé pasmado ante sus palabras. _"Eran casi 50 rocas… 50 cuerpos yacían bajo mis pies"._

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté con temor.

\- Fuimos emboscados una y otra vez por esas criaturas. Perdimos nuestra ruta hacia el refugio al que nos trasladarían, a lo que tomamos otra y… y… – Se detuvo, a lo que escuché un leve sollozo. – Todos murieron, y maldigo que solo haya quedado yo. – Terminó de narrar, volviendo a los escombros del edificio y sacó dos cuerpos con dificultad. La apariencia de uno de los cuerpos que llevaba era idéntica a ella. – Good bye, mamá y papá. – Se despidió, dándole a cada uno un beso, tirando sus cuerpos a los hoyos que hizo con mucha rapidez y tapándolos con la tierra. Tomando un suspiro enorme, comenzó a alejarse de allí, acercándose al precipicio. Al darme cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, corrí a detenerla. Ella saltó, pero gracias a mis poderes, la mantuve levitando, alejándola lo más que pude de la orilla.

\- Are you crazy?! (¡¿Estás loca?!) – Le grité, pero ella solo me miró con frialdad. Calmándome un poco, me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano. – Tú no me conoces, ni yo a ti, pero en cualquier parte de este mundo, tu madre hubiese deseado que vivieras. – Le dije. Su expresión siguió manteniéndose seria, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos. – Mi nombre es Silver the Hedgehog. – Me presenté.

\- El mío es Blaze the Cat. – Dijo, mostrándome una leve sonrisa. Abrí mi boca para pedirle que me acompañara al lugar donde me refugiaba (ya que era su derecho al ser del grupo que pereció), pero de improvisto apareció un Iblis Golem, que comenzó a lanzan golpes con ferocidad.

\- Yo me…– Traté de avisarle, pero Blaze corrió directamente contra él. Pensé lo peor, pero quedé asombrado por lo que vi. De Alguna manera, a pocos metros de la criatura, unas llamas salieron expulsadas de las manos de Blaze. Esta chocó contra el Iblis Golem y la lava que recorría su cuerpo disminuyó su color, casi extinguiéndose. Sin pensarlo más, le lancé una piedra grande y esta lo deshizo con facilidad. Miré a Blaze, quien apartó la mirada.

\- Dilo. Soy alguien que tiene poderes de fuego, conocida como Pirokinesis, y apuesto que me temes y crees que soy otro de esos monstruos. – Comentó con tristeza.

\- Yo jamás pensaría eso. Tus llamas… son increíbles. – Le expresé.

\- Gracias. Eres la primera persona, aparte de mis padres, que piensa eso. – Me dijo con un tono suave, a lo que sentí pena por ella. _"Vivir toda tu vida y que te crean un monstruo no es para nada bello"._ Luego de eso, la guie al lugar donde me refugiaba. Ella habló sobre lo que pasó, además de sus poderes (aunque eso se lo sugerí). Algunos guardias no la veían con buenos ojos, y otros solo eran indiferentes. Podía entender sus dudas, pero les expuse que en mi corazón no había nada que temer de ella.

\- Okay, Silver. Ella se quedará, pero ahora es tu responsabilidad. – Me informó Adam, anotando en una pequeña computadora el nombre de Blaze… mi nueva compañera. De allí, subimos lentamente hasta mi apartamento.

\- ¿Por qué no ocupan los apartamento con ventana? –Preguntó.

\- Porque podríamos llamar la atención de las criaturas por la noche. – Le expliqué. – Welcome to your new home (Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar). – Dije alegre al abrir la puerta. Ella no dijo nada, solo miró de un lado para otro sigilosamente y entró.

\- Es… confortable. – Expresó. La _"guie"_ a la sala, donde extendió la colchoneta que le entregaron abajo y se acomodó, y arropó. Me sorprendió que se durmiera al instante, y tan temprano, pero no la molesté. Solo me quedé viéndola dormir, y se veía tierna y dulce, sin saber en qué momento me dormí yo.

Desperté abruptamente. Pensé que algo había entrado a la fuerza al apartamento, pero resultó ser que mi hermana abrió la puerta de golpe sin culpa. Este susto también despertó a Blaze, quien apuntaba hacia Pearl, con su mano en llamas.

\- Así que tú eres la nueva compañera de nosotros. Es bueno saber que estas más alerta que Silver. – Bromeó, bajando un poco la tensión. – Tus llamas son hermosas. A diferencia que las que vemos día a día, las tuyas son como: _"Una luz de esperanza"_. – Le indicó, a lo que Blaze las apagó. Durante unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, hasta que ella comenzó a llorar, cayendo en llanto. Mi hermana dejó lo que tenía en sus brazos y se acercó a ella, abrazándola.

\- Era lo mismo que decía mi mamá. – Comentó entre sus llantos, permitiéndole que Pearl la consolara. Ya calmada, Pearl le entregó unas prendas, que consistían en una capa violeta con dobladillo rosa oscuro, pantalones blancos con botas esponjosas, unos zapatos de tacón alto de color rosa oscuro con tiras blancas, guantes blancos con mangas esponjosas. Blaze me miró, y se notaba algo apenada. – ¿Puedes salir un momento para yo poder cambiarme? – Me pidió, a lo que asentí y salí inmediatamente. Pasaron casi cinco minutos antes de escuchar cómo me pedían que volviera a entrar. Al hacerlo, quedé sorprendido al verla con su nueva ropa.

\- Te ves absolutamente hermosa. – Le dije, provocando que se sonrojara.

\- Silver, deja esos cumplidos para cuando sean novios. – Comentó Pearl, haciéndome sentir avergonzado y me sonrojé, así como a Blaze. Ella cayó en carcajadas, a lo que nosotros la seguimos para no sentirnos incomodos.

* * *

Desde ese día el tiempo pasó más lento para mí. Desde que podía recordar, mis únicas memorias era ocultándome de todo el mal que Iblis desataba. Perdí a mis padres apenas tenía dos años, donde Pearl pudo llenar ese vacío casi por completo; pero ahora, teniendo a Blaze a mi lado, ya mi vida no parecía tan mala. A ella la colocaron como mi nueva compañera de patrullaje. Al inicio solo nos decíamos unas cuantas cosas, pero al transcurrir el tiempo llegamos a conocernos mejor. Le conté mi vida, al igual que ella me contó de la suya. Me dolía ver como los otros refugiados la veían con miedo o repudio, aunque a ella no le importaba mucho.

\- Déjalo Silver. Yo sé quién soy y lo que soy, y no le debo explicaciones a nadie. – Dijo con calma.

\- Es que me molesta que, aunque has ayudado, te sigan creyendo una amenaza. – Le expliqué.

\- Eso es bonito de tu parte. – Me dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

\- Dentro de pocos días cumples dos años con nosotros. – Le avisaba, notándose más alegre (algo que veía muy poco por su parte). Comenzamos a subir al apartamento y, ya llegando, la detengo al escuchar la voz de mi hermana discutiendo.

\- ¡No soy de esas mujeres! – Le gritaba a un señor, de especie ardilla y pelaje de color marrón.

\- Por favor. Muchos saben que te acuestas con varios guardias los viernes por la noche para conseguir más provisiones; así que un cliente más no te hará daño. – Expresó con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Pearl empuñó su mano y, con fuerza, le dio un puñetazo. Él, al recomponerse, se paró y se fue, gritándole groserías y palabras obscenas a mi hermana.

\- Pearl, dime que no es cierto lo que dijo. – Dije, tomándola desprevenida. Ella me miró a los ojos, para luego bajar la mirada con vergüenza. Mi mente no podía digerir todo esta información. Sentí una rabia recorrerme el cuerpo (pero no era odio por ella), a lo que comencé a correr, alejándome lo más que podía de allí.

\- Silver, wait! (¡Silver, espera!). – Gritó, pero yo seguí de largo.

 **Fin POV Silver the Hedgehog**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Silver detuvo su relato. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus ojos, y no tenía suficiente valor para ver a la cara a su hermana. A pesar que toda esta historia pasó en una realidad que fue borrada, Silver aun sufría al recordar esto. Sintiendo como tomaban su mano, levantó el rostro. Al hacerlo, recibió por parte de su amada esposa Blaze un beso en sus labios.

\- Yo me encargo desde aquí. – Le informó, a lo que asintió el erizo gris plateado.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Inicio POV Blaze the Cat**

Silver corrió con rapidez, alejándose del apartamento. Miré a Pearl, quien con la mirada me pedía que lo siguiera y evitara que cometiera una locura. Bajé las escaleras, pero vi a lo lejos como Silver saltaba del risco y, usando sus poderes de telekinesis para levitar, se alejaba más y más. Tomando algo de valor corrí y salté, usando mis poderes para planear pero no vi para nada hacia abajo. _"Si lo hacía, mis temores a las alturas harían que perdiera el control"._ – Al otro lado, seguí las huellas marcadas para ubicar a Silver. Al minuto lo encontré, sentado en una roca llorando. Me senté a su lado, esperando que se calmara para poder ayudarlo.

\- Es mi culpa. Todo lo que ella hizo fue por mi culpa. – Se culpaba, tratando de limpiarse sus lágrimas que se resbalaban por su rostro.

\- No es tu culpa. Ella te ama demasiado. – Dije, notando como se detenía y me miraba confundido. – Te ama tanto que sacrificó parte de ella solo para protegerse. Tomó el lugar de tus padres, y los padres harían hasta lo último por sus hijos. – Le expliqué. Silver se calmó completamente y me sonrió.

\- Thank you (Gracias). – Expresó, abrazándome. Me sentí algo incomoda ante su abrazo, pero me dejé llevar, abrazándolo yo también. Él ha sido uno de los pocos que me han aceptado como soy, aun cuando era fría e indiferente ante sus emociones. Sin saber en qué momento dejó de abrazarme, vi como Silver volvía por el camino al refugio.

\- Todo es culpa de Adam. – Expresó, apretando los puños con enojo. Caminé a su lado, y debía estar ahí cuando se enfrentara a ese tipo. Quería detenerlo, pero si lo hacía solo lo alentaría a cometer más locuras.

\- Hey, Silver, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? – Preguntó Adam, quien se encontraba fuera de una tienda de campaña.

\- ¡Maldito! – Gritó Silver, levantando una piedra con sus poderes y lanzándosela con fuerza. Adam lo detuvo con mucha facilidad. Silver volvió a lanzarle más piedras, pero ninguna llegó a su objetivo. Adam, ya molesto, hizo que del suelo brotaran varillas de hierro, las cuales se doblaron y se envolvieron en gran parte del cuerpo de mi compañero, donde la punta de esta estaba demasiado cerca de su cuello.

\- No me obligues a lastimarte. – Le amenazó Adam, llevándose a Silver dentro de la tienda de campaña. – ¿Te has vuelto loco, idiota? – Le preguntó entre los dientes, liberando a Silver. Él se recompuso y lo miró fulminantemente a los ojos.

\- Tú eres un maldito. Te aprovechaste de la situación hace dos años, obligando a mi hermana a acostarse contigo y tus amigos. – Le expresaba, mientras Adam se mantenía calmado.

\- Es verdad; pero todo eso comenzó cuando tenías 5 años. – Aceptó su culpa, pero los ojos de silver quedaron en blanco. – Tú estabas enfermo y las medicinas solo se entregan a quienes están al frente de batalla. Tu hermana vino, suplicándome, que te ayudara. Yo le di mis condiciones y aceptó con gusto. Desde entonces, hemos disfrutado del placer que nos da todos los viernes. – Le reveló, cayendo en risas. Sentí rabia por ver cómo les era indiferente el sufrimiento de Silver. Noté como Adam se ponía nuevamente alerta, a lo que mi mirada se posó en silver. De él brotaba su típica aura turquesa cuando usaba sus poderes, pero ahora todo el lugar, incluyendo a todos los presentes, éramos rodeados por esta. Comenzamos a flotar, a la vez que oía como aparatos electrónicos comenzaban a emitir pitidos fastidiosos, hasta que se quemaban. Usando mis llamas, me propulsé hacia Silver y agarré su brazo. Él me miró, a la vez que prestaba atención a su alrededor. Todo lo que antes flotaba cayó vertiginosamente, chocando contra el suelo. Las miradas de todos los guardias reunidos se posaban en Silver, a la vez que varios científicos entraban y preguntaban quien causó todo esto.

* * *

Desde ese día, luego de minuciosos exámenes, Silver fue reubicado a patrullar zonas más peligrosas debido a su nivel de poder. Yo les pedí que aún me dejaran a su lado, a lo que aceptaron (porque les mostré que era más fuerte de lo que creían). Ahora nuestros turnos eran más largos, al igual que la cantidad de enemigos a los que enfrentábamos. Ya no conversábamos tanto como antes, por lo que me sentía algo triste. _"No es que yo hablara mucho, pero oírlo feliz hacía que no sintiera el mal de nuestro entorno"._

\- Cuídense mucho. – Nos pidió Pearl. Silver la abrazó y besó en la frente, para luego irnos a nuestra zona. Ahora él quería tomar el lugar de su hermana, y protegerla de cualquier enemigo.

\- Hoy no hay tantos como ayer. – Le mencioné, pero no dijo nada. Solo se sentó y fijó su mirada en el cielo. Soltando un suspiro, saqué algo del mi bolso de provisiones. – Ten, sé que te gustaran. – Comenté. Él vio lo que tenía en mano y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su cara al tomarlo.

\- Gracias Blaze. Estos son los tomos que me faltaban para saber si Peter vuelve a su cuerpo o, al final, Otto se queda con su cuerpo. – Mencionó alegre, lo que me reconfortaba mucho.

\- Me alegra verte alegre. Me gusta esa parte de ti. – Al salir estas palabras de mí, y ver como se me quedaba mirando, me sentí apenada. Sentía como se me sonrojaba las mejillas, por lo que le di la espalda. _"No podía creer que le dije eso"._

\- Ya nuestro turno acabó. Es hora de volver. – Escuché informarme. Yo asentí y nos fuimos con rapidez.

\- Si nuestro mundo no estuviera en caos, me gustaría pasar mi vida en una isla; y disfrutar de la bastedad del océano. – Dije. Silver soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Eso sería maravilloso. Pero nuestro mundo no tendrá un final feliz como en los libros que lees. – Comentó, decayéndose un poco. – Al menos nuestro refugio está en una _"isla",_ rodeado de ríos de lava. – Bromeó mientras levitábamos, pero a mí no dio gracia ese chiste.

\- ¡Blaze! ¡Silver! – Gritó Pearl a lo lejos agitando la mano, saludándonos. Lo que nunca, ni siquiera en nuestras pesadillas, predecimos fue que Iblis apareciera en ese momento. Ver el rostro de Silver me demostraba que sentía más miedo por la seguridad de todos en el refugio que por el mismo monstruo. Con uno de sus cuatro manos golpeó el edificio, derribando la mitad superior de este. La humareda de polvo no permitía ver quienes fueron lastimados. Volvimos al terreno, y con ira, Silver comenzó a lanzarle parte de los escombros que se divisaban del polvo. El rugido que brotó de Iblis fue tan fuerte que me ensordeció por breves segundos, pero eso no detenía a Silver de seguir luchando (al igual que yo). Esa criatura infernal le lanzó una llamarada de su boca, pero yo me puse frente de él para absorber y disipar esas llamas débiles. Iblis ya parecía debilitado y, como último ataque, lanzó cientos de bolas de piedra rodeados en llamas. Yo disipé las llamas de todas estas, y Silver las devolvió todas envueltas en el aura turquesa que brotaba de él. Gracias a este golpe Iblis cayó, deshaciéndose en el río de lava bajo sus pies. Al ver la amenaza destruida, por el momento, fuimos a socorrer a los heridos. Un ardor en mi cabeza me agobió al ver los cadáveres de personas, e incluso niños, recordándome mi pasado. Dejé de pensar en esto, y me propuse a salvar a todo aquel que estuviera aún vivo.

\- ¡Pearl! – Escuché gritar a Silver, aterrorizándome. Su grito fue tal que me heló la sangre. Corrí hacia él, tapándome la boca al ver la escena.

\- No. – Fue lo único que dije, al ver a Silver sosteniendo en sus manos a su hermana, de quien brotaba un charco de sangre.

\- Silver… yo… yo…– Trató de hablar, pero no le salían bien las palabras.

\- No hables, por favor. – Le pidió Silver.

\- Te amo. – Dijo con una sonrisa, con un hilo de sangre resbalándose de sus labios.

\- ¡Yo también te amo! – Le expresó, besándola en su frente. Ella me miró, aun con su sonrisa.

\- Blaze, cuídalo. Eres la única persona en la que confío para esa labor. – Me pidió, a lo que acepté. – Solo desearía más tiempo, pero al menos volveré con nuestros padres y… y…– Trató de decir, pero lamentablemente sus palabras fueron silenciadas para siempre. La luz de sus bellos ojos se apagó, dejando solo su cuerpo sin vida. Silver gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y yo no pude soportar las ganas de llorar. Además de sus gritos, poco a poco podía oír los gritos de los demás refugiados que sufrían nuestra misma pena.

* * *

Casi 50 personas murieron en este ataque. A todos los cuerpos los organizaron en pequeñas filas, agrupados muy juntos. Los guardias comenzaron a verterle un líquido sobre ellos. Silver me contó que, en vez de enterrar los cuerpos, o antes que lanzarlos a las fauces de los ríos de lava y que fueran sacrificios para esa criatura infernal, elevaban los cuerpos y los incineraban en el aire, permitiéndoles convertirse en estrellas. Como un haz de luces, los cuerpos se elevaron rodeados de auras brillantes, mientras el fuego los consumía; excepto que el único cuerpo que aún permanecía en tierra era el de Pearl.

\- Con esa ropa no parece que está muerta. – Dijo, acariciando su rostro. Me gustó el atuendo que escogió para su funeral, aunque yo tuve que vestirla (por obvias razones).

\- No está muerta. Solo descansa. – Le expresé, sacándole una sonrisa en medio de sus lágrimas.

Rodeándola con el aura turquesa de sus poderes, lentamente elevó su cuerpo y con mis esferas de fuego inicié el proceso. Pasaron casi 5 minutos antes de que del cuerpo de Pearl solo quedaran cenizas, las cuales trajo para enterrarlas. Silver suspiró un poco y, tomándome de la mano, comenzamos a ir devuelta a nuestro apartamento.

\- Silver, wait (espera). – Escuchamos decir por parte de Adam. Silver lo vio, pero no dijo ni una palabra. – Sé que no importa pero, I'm sorry. (Lo siento). – Se disculpó, pero Silver no se inmutaba. – Le hice cosas a tu hermana, aprovechándome de la situación. – Expresaba con honestidad, hasta incluso una lágrima salió de su ojo.

\- Te perdono. Al final, ella lo hubiera querido así. – Le comentó Silver, retirándonos. Me sentí absolutamente orgullosa de lo que hizo, aunque este no lo sintiera así. Apenas volvimos a nuestro apartamento, Silver se acostó en la colchoneta que fue perteneciente a su hermana, y se arropaba con su sábana. Verlo en ese estado me hizo recordar la promesa que le hice a Pearl. _"Solo yo podía cuidarlo"_. Acomodando mi colchoneta me acosté a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda.

\- Aunque no lo parezca, siento que tarde o temprano todo mejorará. Todos obtendremos un mejor futuro. – Le dije.

\- Solo espero que tú esté en ese futuro. Sin ti, ya no sé cómo podría vivir. – Dijo, a lo que sentí como se me sonrojaba la cara. No es que estuviera diciendo alguna declaración de amor, pero pensar en sus palabras mi mente solo me hacía visualizar un futuro donde estuviéramos casados y con hijos. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, me dormí con la ilusión que un futuro brillante iluminaria nuestro camino.

* * *

Desde ese día trágico, las habilidades de Silver mejoraron exponencialmente, dejando anonadados a todos. Él solo (con poco de mi ayuda) podía vencer a Iblis, debido a que su energía y poder eran de alguna manera distintas a la de los demás, por lo que le afectaba más a ese demonio infernal. Yo lo guiaba lo mejor que podía, aun sin mucha experiencia. _"De vez en cuando podía ser ingenuo al luchar, pero era algo que me gustaba de él"._

 **Fin POV Blaze the Cat**

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Blaze terminó de contar aquellos días que ya desaparecieron, pero que permanecían en las memorias de ambos. Silver acariciaba con suavidad la mano de su esposa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Todos los reunidos también se limpiaban las lágrimas, parándose y dándose un abrazo grupal.

 ** _"Todos se amaban y el amor que brotaba de ellos valía más que cualquier tesoro en el mundo"_** **.**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando decidieron dormirse, donde los únicos aun despierto eran los reyes (y los guardias que vigilaban el castillo). Blaze y Silver se despojaban de sus prendas, a la vez que conversaban.

\- ¿Crees que todo lo que vivimos fue una prueba del destino para ver si merecíamos terminar juntos? – Preguntó Silver, abrazando por la espalda a Blaze.

\- Si fue así, le demostramos que sí lo merecíamos. – Contestó Blaze, girándose y besando los labios del erizo. – Ya que estamos así, que tal si tú y yo…– Le susurró su propuesta en la oreja de él, poniéndolo sonrojado.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa de malicia.

\- Hoy me siento traviesa. Además, si lo hacemos aquí despertaremos a todos en el castillo. – Le expresó con una mirada lujuriosa, a lo que Silver se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

\- Después de ti, mi amor. – Dijo caballerosamente. Blaze se acercó a Silver, abrazándolo.

\- Te amo, Silver. – Expresó ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Te amo, Blaze. – Expresó él, besándola en el acto. Un aura turquesa los envolvió, levitándolos y saliendo de la habitación desnudos, para disfrutar de la compañía íntima del otro en otro lugar.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.

PD: Sé que esto es un One shot pero, como petición, ¿Les gustaría un **_"EXTRA"_** con Lemon? :3

Sin, me despido no sin antes darle unas notas de autor.

 **Notas de autor:**

* La escena de las piedras como lápidas la basé del ova 01 de _"Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X)"_ , donde Hiko Seijūrō se sorprende que Kenshin enterrara todos los cuerpos él solo.

* La referencia al Comic de que Peter recuperara su cuerpo del control de Otto, los basé de los hechos presentes de los tomos de **_"Superior Spider-man"._**


	2. EXTRA

Bueno, amigos y amigas, aquí les traigo este EXTRA. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

 **Placeres Culposos.**

Ambos sentían como sus corazones latían con rapidez ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos haciendo algo tan pervertido. Se miraron para luego darse unos besos.

\- Si lo pienso bien, si nos descubren tú serás la que pasará más pena. Yo soy hombre, y mis genitales son tapados por mi pelaje. – Le echó en cara Silver, mostrándole una sonrisa de burla a su esposa Blaze. Ella, sin embargo, le mostró una sonrisa que lo dejó confundido. Ante esto, Blaze movió su cola, posándola en la entrepierna del erizo, para luego frotarlo una y otra vez, provocando que tales roces excitaran a Silver. Con ello, Blaze podía sentir como el miembro de Silver ya se encontraba viril.

\- ¿Decías? – Le inquirió, mostrando una sonrisa de victoria. Ante su sonrisa de vanidad, él comenzó a mover las caderas de ellas, rozando su miembro en su intimidad. Pequeños jadeos salieron de ambos, y uno más grande salió de ella al sentir como aquel miembro se introducía en su interior. Ambos soltaban pequeñas risas por lo que hacían, pero el temor de ser descubiertos nuevamente volvió al darse cuenta que no se habían movido casi ningunos metros del catillo. Miraron hacia abajo, viendo a algunos guardias quienes tenían la vista fija hacia el lado contrario.

\- Tenemos mucha suerte. – Comentó Silver en susurro, yéndose de allí al lugar al que planeaban ir. Pasaron parte del bosque, a casi dos kilómetros alejados del castillo, se detuvieron. Separándose, traspasaron unos arbustos y vieron aquella pequeña laguna en la que tanto disfrutaban pasar. Sin pensarlo más se zambulleron en la laguna, apreciando la bella sensación del agua fría (por la hora de la noche) traspasar las células de su cuerpo. Nadaron y jugaron, como si fueran unos niños nuevamente durante breves minutos, hasta que las miradas de ellos quedaron fijas, a lo que se comenzaron a abrazarse y besarse apasionadamente. Saliendo de la pequeña laguna, ambos se tiraron en el césped que rodeaba a esta. Allí, las caricias no se hacían esperar. Los dos conocían los puntos débiles del otro, por lo que se fascinaban al ver las expresiones de placer que brotaban de sus rostros.

\- Ya es hora. – Le indicó Blaze, a lo que Silver dejó de acariciar su intimidad con sus dedos. Agarrando su miembro, lo puso en la entrada intima de Blaze para luego introducirlo con facilidad gracias a que ya se encontraba lubricado por tanta excitación. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Blaze, él procedió a moverse poco a poco, hasta llegar a una velocidad bastante rápido. – Te has vuelto muy bueno en esto. – Le recalcó Blaze con una sonrisa grande esbozada en su rostro.

\- Lo sé; y además…– Ante sus palabras, se detiene, introduciendo sus manos debajo de la espalda de Blaze, levantándola. Ya sentados, sin haberse separados, la agarró de sus caderas comenzó a moverse con más ánimo. Los senos de ella rebotaban ante cada penetración, por lo que Silver se divirtió colocando su rostro sobre ellos. Los estrujaba y besaba, provocando más gemidos de placer en Blaze. Llegando al éxtasis, ambos se corrieron. Blaze no podía negar el gusto que sentía del calor de los fluidos de Silver llenando su interior.

\- Eres… eres… increíble. – Declaró Blaze, separándose de él.

\- Y la noche aun es joven. – Insinuó, sacándole una sonrisa a su esposa. Ambos solo querían recuperar fuerzas y no desaprovechar ni un minuto más. Acercandose nuevamente a ella, le susurró en su oído que quería hacer.

\- Okay. – Asintió a la petición pervertida de su esposo, poniéndose de rodillas y sosteniéndose con sus manos en el suelo. – Ya estoy lista. –

\- Genial. – Con ello, se posó detrás de Blaze. Con suavidad, frotó su miembro primero por sus piernas y luego por sus caderas; así mismo, llegó a su intimidad y cada roce solo le sacaba gemidos que disfrutaba oír.

\- No me tortures así. – Le expresó con un tono un poco molesta por durar casi dos minutos así.

\- Perdóname. – Se disculpó, pero Blaze puso una expresión de confusión ya que no entendía el motivo… hasta que lo sintió.

\- Wait, Silver (espera, Silver). No por ahí. No lo met…– Trató de disuadir a Silver, pero fue inútil. Con lentitud sintió como el miembro de su esposo se introducía por su trasero.

\- I'm sorry (lo siento), pero sabes cuales son mis fantasías. – Al finalizar estas palabras, lentamente se movió. Un pequeño gesto de dolor era visible en el rostro de Blaze, así como quejidos. – Creo que debo…

\- Ya iniciaste, termina; pero cuando termines… tú conocerás mis fantasías. – Lo interrumpió, mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa. Silver dudó ante esto, especialmente porque una voz en su cabeza le susurraba que algo malo le pasaría; pero el movimiento de caderas de Blaze lo trajo de vuelta, quien ya no dudó de aprovechar esto hasta el final. Con suavidad, Silver se movía con delicadeza para no lastimarla. Aquel lugar era fabuloso, pero igualmente sentía ardor con cada movimiento. Pasado los minutos, llegaron nuevamente al éxtasis.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? – Preguntó, sacando su miembro de Blaze, pero ella no dijo nada. Él miró su miembro y al percatarse de unas gotas de sangre se sintió culpable. – Blaze, perdóname. Yo creí que…– Sin darle oportunidad de terminar de disculparse, Blaze se paró y, tambaleándose, posó su mano sobre el pecho de él. Diversas franjas de fuego recorrían todo el cuerpo del erizo, evitando que pudiera moverse.

\- Ahora es mi turno. – Declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué-qué piensa hacer? – Preguntó, a lo que Blaze movió sus manos creando unas llamas en el aire. De las llamas brotó un objeto que erizó la piel de Silver. – ¡¿De-de-de donde sacaste eso?! – Preguntó aterrado, mientras Blaze acercaba el objeto a su rostro.

\- En esta dimensión casi todas las islas que conforman las diversas naciones saben quién soy yo, pero en el mundo de Sonic solo soy una chica corriente que entra en una tienda de juguetes sexuales y decide comprar un consolado/vibrador, para alguna ocasión especial. – Explicó con normalidad, chasqueando los dedos. En eso, Silver se puso en la misma posición en la que estuvo Blaze no hace más de un minuto, arrodillándose en el césped y sosteniéndose con sus manos. – Esto será divertido. – Comentó una felicidad perturbadora, acercando la punta del consolador al trasero de él. Casi de golpe, introdujo aquel consolador por el trasero de su esposo, y luego oprimió un botó en su base para que comenzara a vibrar. La mandíbula de Silver se apretó a más no poder, escuchándose los chirridos de sus dientes. Con otro chasquido de dedos, Blaze hizo que Silver se diera la vuelta quedando de espalda sobre el césped. – Para que digas que no soy mala, también te haré disfrutar. – Con un simple toque de su mano, el miembro flácido de Silver volvía a volverse viril; Ella se posó encima de él, introduciendo con facilidad el miembro. Casi instantáneamente las llamas que le quitaban voluntad a Silver de moverse desaparecieron, pero para él eso ya no le importaba. Sabía que este era su _"castigo"_ , y tenía que soportar hasta el final. Blaze movía sus caderas con intensidad, disfrutando el ver el rostro de placer e inconformidad de Silver. Al finalizar, sintiendo nuevamente el calor de Silver recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, se separó de él y, con fuerza, sacó el miembro de goma de su trasero. Así como expresó dolor cuando se lo introdujeron, expresó aún más dolor cuando se lo sacaron. Los dos de miraron para luego apartar sus miradas durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Te gustó? – Preguntó Silver, rompiendo el silencio. Blaze no dijo nada, pero él sabía la culpa que la carcomía. – Porque a mí… me agradó. – Declaró, sorprendiéndola.

\- Perdóname. – Pidió disculpas, abrazándolo con ternura.

\- No puedo perdonarte, ya que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. – Comentó, sacando unas risas a la felina lavanda.

\- Hice lo que hice porque hace meses tenías esa tonta fantasía. Supuse que me tomarías por sorpresa y yo quería hacerte lo mismo. – Declaraba, ahora sacándole risas al erizo gris plateado.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes esa habilidad de controlar a otros? – Preguntó.

\- En sí, controlo el fuego interior de las personas. La he desarrollado poco a poco con el pasar de los años, pero solo puedo controlar un cuerpo por un máximo de 3 minutos. – Explicó, dándole uno que otro beso en el pecho de Silver.

\- Te amo. – Dijo Silver con cariño, acariciando con suavidad las mejillas de Blaze.

\- Yo también te amo. – Expresó, igualmente con cariño, acercando sus labios y besándolo con pasión.

\- Dame 10 minutos para recuperarme y seguiremos alegrando esta noche. – Le informó Silver, a lo que ella asintió. Más adelante, volvieron a comenzar a hacer el amor hasta que se quedaron dormidos, acurrucándose juntos para darse calor ante la fría noche.

* * *

\- ¡Silver, despierta! – Gritó Blaze, despertando abruptamente a Silver. El miró como los rayos del sol ya se reflejaban en el cielo, por lo que entendió el temor de Blaze.

\- Oh my god (¡Oh dios mío!) – Dijo levantándose del suelo y sobando sus manos sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Se preocupaba Blaze, caminando de un lado a otro. – Ya me imagino los titulares: **_"Rey y reina, sin vergüenza alguna"_** , con nuestras fotos así como estamos. – Declaraba, respirando agitadamente. Silver quería calmarla, pero ella no se lo permitía; y un miedo aun mayor recorrió la sangre de ambos al escuchar como de los arbustos que ocultaban la pequeña laguna se escuchaban movimientos.

\- Okay, ahora si estamos perdidos. – Expresó Silver derrotado, abrazando a su esposa para evitar que pudieran ver no lo que debían.

\- Eso será para otro día. – Escucharon decir ante la presencia de Pearl, quien no pareció sorprendida de verlos en aquella situación. En sus manos vieron sus mudas de ropas, las cuales tomaron y comenzaron a ponerse.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que estaríamos aquí? – Indagó Blaze, terminando de vestirse.

\- Chicos… cuando hablen de donde les gusta intimar, no lo hagan cerca de sus hijas Flames y Pearl. Ambas tienen casi 13 años, pero escuchan sus susurros con mucha atención. – Le respondió, dejándolos pasmados. Ellos solo aceptaron que sus hijas no eran tan inocentes, y terminaron de alistarse para volver al castillo.

\- Me da tristeza que tú y Silver tengan que volver ya al futuro. – Mencionó decaído Silver al saber que en cuestión de horas vería irse su hermana y sobrino.

\- A mí también; pero, al verlos desnudos a ustedes dos, me dan ganas de hacer lo mismos con mi esposo O'Hara. – Declaró, viendo con malicia a Blaze, quien también le mostró una expresión de complicidad.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas frente a mí! – Se molestó Silver, notándose sonrojado de vergüenza.

\- Te veo a ti con tu esposa desnuda y te molesta que mencione mi vida íntima. No es justo. – Se puso a la defensiva Pearl.

\- Eso es diferente. – Trató de excusarse Silver.

\- Vaya, siento un deja vú. – Se susurró a si misma Blaze, sin que los dos hermanos se percataran de sus palabras. Dejando la discusión de lado, todos solo rieron de lo cómico de la situación que pasaron, y trataron de disfrutar las pocas horas que les quedaban juntos antes de tener que separarse por los siguientes meses.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te fue, papá? – Preguntó Flames, la eriza lavanda, a su padre, quien volvía horas después de horas de haber usado sus poderes para devolver a su tía y primo al futuro.

\- Me duele siempre dejarlos, así como ver a mis padres en el proceso. – Le respondió Silver, acercándose a Blaze y abrazarla.

\- Todo estará bien. Como en tres a cuatro meses podrás usar nuevamente la Chaos Emerald para traerlos aquí. – Trató de darles ánimo su hija Pearl, pero no funcionó mucho.

\- Papá, sabes que nos duele separarnos de ellos, pero hay cosas a las cuales tenemos que aceptar, ya que así lo marca el destino. – Comentó Fedric, quien sacó una sonrisa a su padre Silver.

\- Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón. – Dijo Silver a su hijo, besándole su frente. Blaze le dio un beso en los labios de su esposo para animarlo.

\- El dolor de la despedida es fuerte; pero no tanto como la felicidad de sus retornos. – Con estas palabras, Silver cayó en llanto de felicidad por tener recibir tanto cariño de sus seres amados. Todos se abrazaron, y duraron así durante muchos minutos. _"Se amaban y eso era bueno"._

 ** _"A pesar del tiempo y la distancia que separaba a parte de su familia, en sus corazones ellos seguían a sus lados sin nunca separarse"._**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya sido de su agrado este **EXTRA**. No olviden dejar sus Reviews :)

Si les interesa, a continuación unas pequeñas notas de autor.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***** Silver siendo _"castigado"_ por Blaze es una referencia al primer capítulo de mi Fanfic: **_"Cincuenta Sombras"._**

 ***** El poder de Blaze de controlar el fuego interior de otras personas lo basé del comic **_"Taking the Heat/Tomando El Calor"_** de **_"Palcomix"_** (No me juzguéis XD XD )

* El nombre O'Hara lo basé del personaje **_"Miguel O'Hara"_** de los Comic de Marvel de **_"Spiderman 2099"_**.

* La escena de Silver quejándose con su hermana por oír su vida íntima la basé de una parte de mi Fanfic **_"Diary of Flames"_** , con Blaze como protagonista ** _._** Por ese motivo Blaze dice Deja Vú en esta historia.


End file.
